


Soft Mornings Interrupted With Bamboozling

by ClosetGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheeky Oikawa, How Do I Tag, Iwa and Kags likely have a 3-4 inch height difference, M/M, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Soft Kageyama Tobio, and Kageyama is taller, bamboozling, he loves his tiny boyfie, let it be known, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetGremlin/pseuds/ClosetGremlin
Summary: Iwaizumi and Kageyama are just trying to have a soft morning, but Oikawa shows up and bamboozling occurs.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Soft Mornings Interrupted With Bamboozling

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a headcannon that was MEANT to be turned into a BLURB but of course, like all intended blurbs do, it magically turned into 1k words

Kageyama stared at his boyfriend from the island counter. His boyfriend who was currently being warmed by morning sunshine and a hot stove. His boyfriend who was currently wearing Kageyama’s V. League hoodie. His boyfriend who was currently  _ drowning  _ in Kageyama’s V. League hoodie. His very handsome boyfriend who was 7 centimeters (3 inches) shorter than Kageyama.

“I know, I’m shorter than you. Quit rubbin’ it in.”

Kageyama huffed a laugh, hopping down from his seat. Despite Iwaizumi’s earlier insistence that he keep his culinary incompetence out of the kitchen, Kageyama managed to worm his way in with promises of amazing coffee and a certain V. League hoodie. This allowed perfect opportunities to wrap his arms around his tiny boyfriend-

“I’m not small.”

“Quit reading my mind,” Kageyama mumbled into soft black bedhead.

Iwaizumi chuckled and flipped the eggs rolled in the pan. Chopsticks were set aside in favor of turning in Kageyama’s arms. Sleepy eyes and 4-day-old scruff warmed something in his chest that brought a fleeting moment of panic. A small kiss to the corner of his lips and bulky arms resting on his shoulders shooed off the feeling and replaced it with a smile.

Just as Kageyama was about to give his sleepy boyfriend a real kiss, there was a loud knock at the front door. Iwaizumi glanced at the clock on the far wall with a frown. Frowns never looked that attractive on the man. Not like the face-splitting grins at Kageyama’s lame attempts at jokes, or the cheeky-yet-soft smile he’d got when Iwaizumi tried to drag him out of bed far too early-

“Will you get that? I’ll finish the eggs. It’s probably just a package or Ms. Fujioka from next door.”

Kageyama huffed, but relented with a nod and pried himself away. He took a brief moment on the way to the door to make sure he had a shirt on and his sweatpants were properly tied just in case it was the woman from next door. You only answer the door shirtless and give a poor woman a heart attack once before you learn your lesson and double check.

However, it was not Ms. Fujioka preparing to knock again when Kageyama pulled open the door.

No, he was greeted with tall fluffy hair, a brief dazzling grin that melted to a startled scrunched up frown, and two fresh iced coffees.

Kageyama assumed his own reaction was no better when Oikawa went from startled to scrunched up bafflement.

There was no telling how long the pair just stood there staring at each other as if they were both the hardest puzzle known to man. The spell was only broken when Iwaizumi’s voice floated through the apartment.

“Bubs? Everything alright?”

And what was Kageyama supposed to say?  _ ’Yeah everything’s fine, it’s just that my ex-rival and your best friend just showed up at the door and you didn’t bother to tell me he was coming over and now we’re going to have to explain what the hell I’m doing in your apartment at 10:23 in the morning when I’ve clearly slept over last night.’ _

So, he did what any rational, still-mildly-emotionally-inept guy would do.

He turned his ass around and silently stalked back into the apartment.

He made it into the kitchen before he heard the door close and rustling in the genkan. One side of him knew this was likely an irrational reaction, to be so upset that he was considering just grabbing his bag and bolting just because of an unexpected visitor that happened to be Iwaizumi’s best friend who knew nothing about why he would be opening the front door at 10:23 in the morning clearly having slept over the-

Calloused hands covered his cheeks, startling him back to present. There was just enough clarity to bat away the instinct to shove at whatever was touching him. Dark brown eyes were staring into his own, brow furrowed in obvious concern.

“Tobio, breathe.” There was a pause until Kageyama was able to take in 3 deep breaths. There was still some rustling, likely in the living room, now. “Can you tell me who was at the door?”

“Um-” The voice in the kitchen entryway was already ramping up that burn of anxiety and frustration in his chest again. “That would be me.”

There was no fight to Iwaizumi gently maneuvering Kageyama behind him. Thankfully, the eggs had been plated before Kageyama came storming in.

“Oikawa, what the hell? I’ve told you over and over-”

  
“‘Stop showing up unannounced.’ I know, I know. But I brought coffee. I’ll accept payment in any form of explanation possible.”

It struck Kageyama as odd that Oikawa didn’t sound irritated in the slightest, just a little surprised and plenty confused. It must’ve seemed weird to Iwaizumi as well since there was a skeptical pause before he turned his head to look at Kageyama. An arched eyebrow got a hesitant nod before Kageyama turned to refill his own coffee mug.

Iwaizumi sighed and there was quiet shuffling, ice swishing in plastic cups. “Look, before you start picking fights or whatever it is going on in your freaky head-”

There was a snort, then muffled chuckles. Kageyama turned back to see Oikawa hiding a smile with the back of his hand. A spike of irritation and offense was soothed somewhat by the relaxed grin that was revealed a second later.

“Iwa-chan, I mean this from the bottom of my heart: I don’t care that you’re dating Tobio-chan.” The grin morphed into something just this side of cheeky. “Afterall, that would be pretty hypocritical seeing as I’ve been with Suga-chan for 4 months now.”

It was Iwaizumi’s turn to be absolutely bamboozled, and Kageyama choked on a sip of scalding coffee.

After a moment of sputtering, Iwaizumi finally forced out, “What the actual- Why didn’t you tell me?!”

The unimpressed eyebrow raise nearly went over Kageyama’s head as he attempted to process the news. In retrospect, it shouldn’t have been all that surprising; Oikawa was definitely Sugawara’s type from all of the thirst tweets on Kageyama’s timeline.

“Are you really pulling that card?”

“I just… Actually, I really should’ve seen this coming…” A moment passed before Iwaizumi’s palm slapped down on the island counter. “Wait! Is this why you’ve been absolutely gay as hell on twitter lately?”

Oikawa’s grin said it all.

The next hour had been filled with questioning, with a side of breakfast and a call to Sugawara just to confirm Oikawa wasn’t pulling some stupid prank.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: partial_gremlin  
> Tumblr: part-time-gremlin  
> Art Insta: closet.gremlin


End file.
